


Ultracrepidarian

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Frustration, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, WoL is not a scholar, fight fight fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: Definition of ultracrepidarian1: noting or pertaining to a person who criticizes, judges, or gives advice outside the area of his or her expertiseThe Warrior of Darkness sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes. Urianger had started to glance in his direction after the third sigh with a small frown, though the twins and Y’shtola had long learned how to ignore his theatrics. G’raha, on the other hand, had no such experience, though he gave a remarkable effort to follow their lead. As always, his ears gave his away. They twitched irritably with each and every audible puff of breath that he exhaled. Y’shtola gave the Exarch a sympathetic glance before pinning E’andhris with a look that said ‘behave, or else‘.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918291
Kudos: 16





	Ultracrepidarian

The Warrior of Darkness sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes. Urianger had started to glance in his direction after the third sigh with a small frown, though the twins and Y’shtola had long learned how to ignore his theatrics. G’raha, on the other hand, had no such experience, though he gave a remarkable effort to follow their lead. As always, his ears gave his away. They twitched irritably with each and every audible puff of breath that he exhaled. Y’shtola gave the Exarch a sympathetic glance before pinning E’andhris with a look that said ‘ _behave, or else_ ‘.

He responded by sticking his tongue out at her, taking a childish satisfaction in the act even while he knew she couldn’t see it. He leaned back in his chair until it balanced on its hind legs, and lolled his head back to look up at the ceiling of the Cabinet of Curiosity. His legs itched to get up and move around, perhaps to go run through drills with the city guard. 

Why his fellow Scions felt he needed to be here for this discussion was beyond him. He may be a mage, but that hardly meant that he understood the _hows_ and _whys_ of how he was able to manipulate his own aether and that of the world around him. He just _did_. He sighed again.

“Are we _boring_ you, Warrior?” G’raha snapped as his saccharine eyes finally landed on him. He wore a look of exasperation, eyes hard and fiery. Good, that made two of them. E’andhris graced him with his most winning of smiles, the one with a thinly veiled edge that he used on Alliance officers who dared to order him to run their errands for them like a common soldier, or in this case: self-important scholars who refused to let him be somewhere - _anywhere_ \- else better suited to his strengths. 

“Not at all,” he drawled, letting the biting sarcasm drip into his voice. “I _love_ hearing about all the possible ways placing my friends’ souls into auracite could go horribly, _horribly_ wrong. It’s riveting stuff. Do continue about the fact that stagnating their aether could cause them to die. Or, the-”

G’raha rolled his eyes and scoffed, cutting him off. “Don’t be an ultracrepidarian, Andhris. It’s unbecoming of you.” Alphinaud snorted at the Exarch’s words, choked off as Alisaie elbowed him _hard_ in the ribs. G’raha paid them no heed, placing his crystal hand on his hip and fixing E’andhris with a dark look, challenging him.

“Raha, you know that I have _no idea_ what that means,” E’andhris growled, giving his lover a withering look. He dropped the chair back down onto four legs with a loud clatter, and rose to his feet. Alisaie’s eyes glittered in excitement at the rising tension in the Cabinet, glancing eagerly between the two miqo’te men. He knew that she thought he let Raha off too easily about his many lies and secrets, and was sure that she thought the Exarch was about to get some comeuppance. Perhaps he'd give her the show she desired. 

“Precisely,” G’raha spat, giving E’andhris a brittle, haughty smile. He squared his shoulders, and his hold upon his gilded staff tightened into a white-knuckled grip. “Just as you don’t have _any_ idea what you’re talking about in regards to manipulating aether into dormancy. We’re work-shopping ideas right now, _Warrior_ , not carving out decisions into stone.”

Cold silence ensued in the wake of the Exarch’s words, the only sound in the library a dainty sip as Y’shtola lifted her teacup to her lips. Several pairs of eyes flickered between the Crystal Exarch and Warrior of Darkness as the tension built further between them. Like a a straining rope nearing its breaking point, E’andhris’ upper lip curled back as he prepared to hit back.

A soft cough shattered the moment. “If I may,” Urianger began. E’andhris frowned, looking to the elezen in surprise. “An ultracrepidarian pertains to one who may denounce, offereth conjecture, or giveth council with regards to subject matters that remaineth outside the realm of their proficiencies.” The explanation, while still confusing, was delivered so _earnestly_ that E'andhris couldn't help but smile softly at him. Y’shtola giggled, and E’andhris felt the tension break as all of the Scions followed suit. 

The Warrior felt the fight go out of him then. “Thank you,” he said to Urianger with a warm look. His gaze slid back to G’raha, who looked rather sheepish. “I will be certain to add it to my ever-expanding repertoire of uselessly large words.” His lover averted his eyes, deflating as a shamed look came across his handsome features. 

“E’andhris,” Y’shtola began once she had caught her breath once more. His ears perked up, standing at attention. “Why don’t you run along and see if the new recruits of the guard are holding up in their duties? A visit from the vaunted Warrior of Darkness may prove a boon for morale. Isn’t that right, Exarch?”

G’raha nodded quietly, his ears flattened against his head and his tail limp in a picture of dejection. E’andhris stared, willing his love to look at him. Eventually he did, forcing a tense smile to his lips. “Quite. The recruits will be delighted to see you,” he said, soft as a whisper. G’raha gave a sad little wave of dismissal.

Hm. He’d have to make an effort to apologize later for being an ass, though not before he’d worked out some of his own frustration. ‘ _Later_?’ he mouthed, with a questioning tilt of his head. G’raha nodded, gesturing him to go. E’andhris winked at him then, and felt his emotions settle more as a faint flush bloomed across the Exarch’s cheeks. He turned to go, a pep in his step as he strode eagerly from the Cabinet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I wasn't feeling this prompt and I'm relieved to be done with it. Still, happy that I pushed through it.


End file.
